Harta, Tahta, dan Wanita
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. / "Tidak biasanya Anda menemani saya tidur, My Lord." / Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kita menjadi suami istri yang normal?" / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Harta, Tahta, dan Wanita © kr-cokelat

Rate T; AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction for BTC 2016

Prompt #21

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. / "Tidak biasanya Anda menemani saya tidur, My Lord." / Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kita menjadi suami istri yang normal?" / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction

.

Pernikahan bukan sekadar penyatuan dua insan. Lebih dari itu, bagi Sasuke, pernikahannya adalah penyatuan dua kerajaan dalam satu naungan. Kerajaan Uchiha dan Kerajaan Haruno, bersatu menjadi Kerajaan Uno. Dua kerajaan dengan latar belakang alam serta sosial-budaya yang berbeda. Tentu saja bagi Sasuke, memerintah kerajaan baru ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pemberontakan di beberapa daerah perbatasan. Lebih ironisnya, mereka dipersenjatai dan diprovokasi oleh kerajaan tetangga untuk tetap menjadi kerajaan yang dulu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke harus segera bertindak, sebelum jatuh banyak korban yang tak bersalah dan berbagai kerusakan yang merugikan kerajaan.

"Anda melamun, My Lord." Itu suara istrinya, Sakura Uchiha (née. Haruno) pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Haruno. Ia membawakan Sasuke teh hijau hangat ke ruangannya. "Jika Anda lelah, lebih baik istirahat saja, My Lord."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri sang istri yang berdiri sambil menunduk. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, menatap ke dalam netra giok miliknya. Mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar.

"Sesulit itukah memanggil namaku sambil menatapku?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari suaminya. "Anda tahu sendiri, saya belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini," kata Sakura sebelum kembali menatap oniks hitam milik Sasuke. "Meskipun begitu saya akan berusaha menjadi permaisuri yang baik."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Permaisuri yang baik?" Bukan istri yang baik? Apakah status mereka hanya sebatas pemegang kekuasaan saja?

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke leher Sakura. Kakinya maju selangkah, diikuti kaki Sakura yang mundur satu langkah. "Benarkah?"

"Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, My Lord?" tanya Sakura dengan waspada saat tubuhnya sudah terpojokkan. Terhimpit dinding dan tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi permaisuri yang baik, Sakura?" Seringai pria itu semakin melebar, diikuti gerakan tangan yang berpindah ke sanggul istrinya. Sasuke melepas tusuk pengunci tatanan rambut Sakura, membiarkan helaian merah muda itu tergerai.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan jarak mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka. Sasuke menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka, netra giok Sakura tertutup, disusul mata Sasuke. Pria itu berusaha menikmati kedekatan mereka yang terasa intim.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kedua mata mereka membuka, saling bertatapan lagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Anda kedatangan tamu, My Lord. Saya permisi terlebih dahulu," kata Sakura sesegera mungkin.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Wanitanya itu semakin pintar menghindar.

Sedangkan sang tamu, Shikamaru, sediki terkesiap ketika Sakura muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dengan rambut tergerai. Ia membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan oleh Sakura. Setelah itu, ia segera masuk dan berbicara, "Maafkan kedatangan saya yang mengganggu aktivitas Anda. Telah terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar genting di perbatasan barat daya, My Lord."

"Laporkan."

Shikamaru menyerahkan dokumen yang ia bawa ke hadapan Sasuke. "Polisi militer daerah barat daya telah dilumpuhkan oleh kawanan pemberontak. Bahkan mereka juga mengambil alih beberapa desa di daerah barat daya. Persenjataan mereka terhitung minim, namun mereka memiliki seratus prajurit dengan kekuatan standar kerajaan. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan bergerak menuju gudang senjata di daerah selatan, dekat pelabuhan."

"Masih kawanan pemberontak yang sama?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan Shikamaru, sang Menteri Pertahanan.

Sesuai apa yang diprediksikan Sasuke, kelompok itu memang nekad. Mereka sudah berkali-kali meberontak dengan merebut daerah-daerah Kerajaan Uno, namun berkali-kali juga pasukan kerajaan bisa merebut kembali daerah-daerah tersebut.

Nekad dan tak jera. Padahal sudah banyak anggota kawanan mereka yang mati. Seperti kata pepatah mati satu tumbuh seribu. Bukannya menghentikan aksinya, mereka malah makin gencar melakukan pemberontakan di mana-mana.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Memikirkan hal seperti ini harus penuh pertimbangan, karena keputusan apapun yang ia ambil akan mempengaruhi keselamatan banyak orang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan Mafia Pelabuhan, My Lord."

.

.

Permaisuri yang tidak ramah, bermuka datar, bahkan pengkhianat kerajaan. Semua itu sering didengar Sakura saat melewati lorong-lorong istana. Gosip-gosip panas yang terkadang membuat malam kelam Sakura menjadi semakin gelap. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan mempunyai suami yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya, bahwa kerajaannya akan bersatu dengan kerajaan yang lain, bahwa ada banyak rakyat yang menderita akibat pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang memicu berbagai pemberontakan.

Tadi, setelah ia berhasil keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, Ino, maidnya semenjak kecil memberitahu bahwa bagian barat daya telah dikuasai kelompok pemberontak. Padahal, bagian barat daya Kerajaan Uno dulunya adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Haruno. Tanah leluhurnya.

"Sekitar sepuluh desa telah dikuasai, dua di antaranya sudah menjadi desa mati. Dari tiga ratus delapan puluh dua warga daerah tersebut, seratus di antaranya telah meninggal dunia."

Perkataan Ino terus membayanginya. Banyak korban berjatuhan. Banyak nyawa yang keselamatannya terancam. Itu semua karena pernikahannya. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke melihat hal itu. Tadinya, ia kemari untuk memastikan apakah istrinya sudah istirahat atau belum. Namun yang didapatinya justru lebih dari itu. Sakura yang biasanya terlihat tegas dengan muka datarnya menangis dengan tatapan kosong di samping jendela besar kamarnya.

Dengan komando dari otak, saraf motoriknya memerintahkan kedua kaki miliknya untuk berjalan mendekati Sakura. Saat ia berada tepat di belakang Sakura, Sasuke berbisik, "Menangislah dalam dekapanku, Sakura."

Tersentak. Sakura baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka begitu dekat. Dari jendela besar itu dapat terlihat Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Seketika raut muka Sakura berubah kembali menjadi datar. "Apa yang Anda lakukan, My Lord?"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Istriku?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sasuke mendapat kenyamanan dari tubuh Sakura. Aroma cherry khas dari rambutnya, tubuh Sakura yang begitu ramping dan hangat, ia benar-benar enggan melepaskan rasa nyaman ini.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab, tapi ia ingin lepas dari posisi ini. Mengabaikan rasa aman yang ia dapat.

Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

"Jika saja kita tidak menikah, pemberontakan ini tak akan terjadi, My Lord. Tak akan ada banyak nyawa yang hilang."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap pantulan tubuh mereka dari jendela besar. Ia melihat Sakura menatap gelapnya langit malam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia paham dengan maksud dari pernyataan sang istri. Namun ia tidak bisa membenarkan maupun menyalahkan pernikahan mereka sebagai biang dari segala permasalahan yang timbul akhir-akhir ini.

Takdir. Bagi Sasuke, semua ini terjadi karena takdir. Sakura yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dua kerajaan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Serta takdir bahwa terjadi pemberontakan saat masa pemerintahannya.

Lantas buat apa menyalahkan segala hal yang telah terjadi? Tak ada gunanya mereka saling menyalahkan, karena hal yang harus dicari sekarang adalah solusi.

Dan solusi untuk kerisauan hati Sakura sekarang adalah tidur. Istri cantiknya itu butuh istirahat. Maka dari itu Sasuke menggendong Sakura, membawanya ke ranjang untuk tidur. "Tidurlah."

Posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan, dengan tangan Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menatap dalam oniks milik Sasuke. Apa maksud dari ini semua? Tidak biasanya Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini.

"Tidak biasanya Anda menemani saya tidur, My Lord."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kita menjadi suami istri yang normal?"

Sakura hampir tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Normal? "Bukankah sedari awal kondisi kita tidak normal? Kita sama-sama pewaris tunggal kerajaan, tentunya kita tidak hanya memikirkan urusan kita sendiri selama hidup. Kita berasal dari kondisi sosial-budaya yang berbeda. Budaya yang saya bawa dari tanah leluhur saya belum tentu cocok di sini."

Seperti kebiasaan Sakura membawakan teh hijau ke ruangan Sasuke. Mulanya hal itu tidak disetujui oleh para pelayan, karena menurut mereka seorang permaisuri tidaklah pantas membawa cangkir dan nampan layaknya pelayan. Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras, itu budayanya sejak kecil. Sekalipun seorang permaisuri, ia juga berkewajiban melayani suaminya. Cukup tanah leluhurnya saja yang menghilang, bersatu dengan Kerajaan Uchiha, ia tidak mau kebudayaan dan tradisi nenek moyangnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Kita bisa merubahnya menjadi normal."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka, tangan yang tadinya berada pada pinggang Sakura berpindah ke wajahnya. "Tatap mataku."

Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap oniks hitam milik Sasuke, karena mata itu bisa membuatnya tenggelam.

"Sakura, tatap mataku."

Dasar pemaksa!

Menghela napas, Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang untuk sekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Ucapkan namaku."

"Tidak bisa, My Lord. Itu tindakan yang tidak sopan," tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Tidak menuruti perintah suami, terlebih ia seorang raja. Apa itu tindakan yang sopan?"

Hilang sudah rasa sabar Sakura, muka datar yang ia pertahankan menghilang, berganti raut muka jengkel. Ditambah lagi ia mencibir, "Bawa saja statusmu itu sampai liang lahat!"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada pada wajahnya. Ia berbalik, memunggungi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Padahal sang istrilah yang memulai dengan membawa-bawa kedudukan mereka. Tapi ia sendiri yang marah. Dasar wanita.

Tak hanya itu saja yang membuat seorang Sasuke, malam ini bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Ia lega bisa mengalihkan pikiran bersalah Sakura terhadap rakyatnya. Paling tidak, melupakannya untuk sejenak.

Pria itu mendekap erat istrinya, lagi. "Tidurlah dalam dekapanku, Sakura."

.

.

Paginya, sebelum subuh tiba, Sasuke terbangun akibat ketukan pintu. Ia menatap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan tidur menghadapnya. Diciumnya hidung wanita itu dengan pelan. Lantas, ia segera bangun untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanyanya sambil beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya. Mereka bicara sambil berjalan. "Pimpinan Mafia Pelabuhan ingin bicara dengan Anda sekarang, My Lord."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap pria yang merupakan tangan kanannya itu. Alis kirinya naik satu tingkat. "Hn?"

"Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang pertemuan."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?

"Negosiasi yang dipimpin oleh Menteri Pertahanan tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Sai. Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang kerjanya. "Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di ruang kerja."

Pria itu terus saja melangkah tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Sai. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan mau mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi batu pengganjal negosiasi mereka. Sasuke tahu, bekerja sama dengan Mafia Pelabuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Keuntungan bekerja sama dengan mereka setara dengan risiko yang akan mereka dapatkan. Namun bila negosiasi yang dipimpin oleh seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru hingga tidak berjalan dengan lancar, tentu saja kemauan mereka perlu dipertimbangkan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, di sana ada Sai bersama seorang lelaki dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang, juga terdapat kerutan di dekat hidungnya. Sai segera kembali keluar setelah mempersilakan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke."

"Itachi-nii."

Dua oniks yang serupa bertemu. Tatapan mereka berbeda. Itachi dengan tatapannya yang datar bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Itachi duduk di kursi sebelum dipersilakan duduk oleh Sasuke. Sejauh ini, di mata Sasuke, kakaknya tidak banyak berubah. Masih seenaknya saja dalam berperilaku. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat usianya baru enambelas tahun, masa remaja labil. Dengan seenak hati, Itachi pergi dari istana secara terang-terangan untuk berkelana. Ingin mendamaikan dunia, katanya. Namun hingga dua tahun yang lalu, saat terjadi peperangan antara Kerajaan Uchiha dengan Kerajaan Haruno, saat orang tua mereka meninggal, batang hidungnya tak nampak di manapun. Ingin mendamaikan dunia dari mananya?

Dan sekarang ia datang sebagai pimpinan Mafia Pelabuhan.

Wow, kejutan.

"Butuh bantuan dari Mafia Pelabuhan, Adik?" tanya Itachi seraya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu sendiri situasinya, Nii-san."

"Masih pelit bicara seperti dulu. Kau tidak banyak berubah, Sasuke." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja, ia berkata, "Tentu saja aku tahu situasinya. Ternyata kemampuanmu memimpin Kerajaan Uno jauh lebih buruk dari kemampuan Ayah memimpin Kerajaan Uchiha. Untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan ini, kau harus menyerahkan kerajaan ini padaku, Adik."

Sasuke tidak kaget, sama sekali tidak. Dari dulu ia hanya bayangan Itachi. Hanya orang pengganti. Ia sendiri sudah memprediksikan bahwa kakaknya itu, suatu saat akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Kedudukannya sebagai raja. Namun untuk saat ini, Sasuke harus mempertimbangkan perkataan Itachi secara matang. Bukan karena ia tidak mau menyerahkan kekuasaannya, bukan pula karena ia tidak percaya pada kemampuan sang kakak. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang raja, Sasuke harus memperhitungkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Baik atau buruk keputusannya akan berdampak pada kehidupan rakyatnya.

Mereka diam, namun saling menatap. Menyelami netra lawan bicaranya. Seolah-olah mereka berbicara lewat pandangan mata. Hingga tiba-tiba, Sai membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Membuat atensi kedua kakak beradik itu teralihkan.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, My Lord. Ada berita buruk. Permaisuri dan maidnya tidak ada di istana. Para pelayan telah mencari di manapun, namun belum menemukan mereka. Shikamaru-san memperkirakan bahwa ini adalah tindakan penculikan yang didalangi oleh Red Fon, kawanan pemberontak yang berhasil menguasai daerah barat daya Kerajaan Uno."

Sialan! Pemberontak itu melangkah terlalu jauh.

Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi yang dibalas dengan seringaian sang kakak. "Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Nii-san."

Itachi berbalik pergi, sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk dengan kaku. Ia tidak tahu, ini jebakan atau bukan. Ia tidak tahu Itachi ada sangkut pautnya dengan peristiwa ini atau tidak. Ia tidak mau banyak berspekulasi. Mungkin terdengar bodoh saat ia dengan cepat menyetujui pernyataan Itachi begitu mendengar Sakura diculik, tapi itu semua bukan tanpa pertimbangan.

"Sai, sampaikan perintahku pada Shikamaru. Lacak keberadaan Sakura, selidiki seluruh pelayan yang ada. Ia juga harus mengetatkan pengamanan istana. Lalu untukmu, siapkan kuda milikku, kita akan mengikuti pergerakan Mafia Pelabuhan."

.

.

Sesak. Udara di sini begitu pengap. Sakura membuka matanya, gelap. Jam berapa sekarang? Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Tidak ada satu pencahayaan pun yang dapat membuatnya melihat dengan jelas. Semua begitu samar, termasuk keberadaannya di sini.

Apakah ia sedang diculik? Sepertinya iya. Sakura duduk dengan mulut yang disumpal oleh kain, tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang Sakura kembali berpikir, kenapa ia diculik? Apa karena ia permaisuri Sasuke? Apa karena pemberontakan itu? Apa ini tentang perebutan kekuasaan?

Hah. Benar-benar memuakkan. Harta, tahta, dan wanita. Sepertinya tiga hal inilah yang membuat ia diculik. Sekarang Sakura malah kepikiran pertanyaan Sasuke semalam. Bisakah mereka hidup dengan normal?

Tiba-tiba pintu di depannya terbuka. Sakura kembali pura-pura tertidur.

"Wow. Dua wanita yang sama-sama pemalas. Matahari sudah beranjak naik, tapi mereka belum juga bangun."

Dua?

Cahaya yang masuk terasa lebih banyak, sepertinya pintu tadi terbuka dengan lebar. Sakura mendengar langkah kaki menuju sisi kirinya. Tak lama, terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, berdebam dengan keras.

"Bangun, Pirang! Layakkah dirimu disebut maid jika bangun siang seperti ini?"

Pirang? Maid? Ino!

Mata Sakura segera terbuka. Ia melihat Ino jatuh dengan kondisi yang sama dengannya, mulut tersumpal dengan tangan diikat ke belakang. Lebih parahnya Ino diinjak oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian prajurit. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Wanita itu berkaca mata. Rasa-rasanya Sakura pernah melihatnya dalam suatu acara kerajaan. Tapi siapa?

Wanita itu berbalik, kali ini menghadap pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum sinis yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sakura. "Wow, Anda bangun lebih dulu daripada maid kesayangan Anda, Permaisuri."

Nada suara itu. Hanya seorang yang setahu Sakura memilikinya. Karin Uzumaki, puteri dari mantan Menteri Pertahanan. Mau apa dia menculik Sakura seperti ini? Cinta segitigakah? Setahunya wanita ini begitu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya disumpal kain seperti itu, Permaisuri?" Ia mengambil mahkota kerajaan milik Sakura, memakainya di depan mata wanita bersurai pink itu. "Ah, atau cukup kupanggil Sakura?"

"Bukankah aku yang lebih layak memakai mahkota ini?" tanya Karin sambil membenarkan rambut merah miliknya. "Harusnya memang aku!"

"Harusnya aku yang menjadi permaisuri. Harusnya aku yang menjadi istri Sasuke. Gara-gara kau datang di kehidupan Sasuke, dia memutuskan tali pertunangan kami."

Plak!

"Dasar jalang!"

Tatapan Sakura berubah, dari raut datar menjadi benar-benar jengkel. Bahkan hampir marah. Seenaknya saja dia menampar Sakura. Seenaknya saja dia mengatai Sakura. Cih.

Sakura menendang betis Karin. Wanita itu terhuyung ke belakang, dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kembali melangkah ke depan. Karin bersiap menghunus leher Sakura. "Beraninya, kau!"

Srak!

Sebuah pisau meluncur dari belakang Karin, menancap di tembok belakang Sakura. Hampir saja mengenai wajahnya. Sebelum ia berbalik ke belakang, bagian lehernya sudah dipukul dengan tangan Itachi. Lelaki itu meringkus Karin, membiarkan adiknya masuk untuk menemui istrinya, diikuti Sai yang membawa Ino keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura masih menatap datar segala yang ia lihat, termasuk Sasuke yang telah berada di depannya. Pria itu melepaskan kain penyumpal mulut Sakura dengan perlahan, dilanjut dengan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua saling pandang.

Tatapan datar Sakura runtuh saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan air matanya. Tangan kiri Sakura meremas baju Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Kenapa? Di saat seperti ini aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Sasuke, kenapa kita menikah?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus rambut pink milik Sakura. Ia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, menatap giok hijau berair di hadapannya. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

"Kenapa kita menikah jika pernikahan kita membuat masalah di mana-mana, Sasuke? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab ini semua?

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke wajah Sakura, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke berucap, "Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

.

Fin

.

Happy BTC 2016! /tiup terompet/ Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

A/N:

Yoyoyo! Saya kembali nih ditemani suara seksi Bang Shawn Mendes dengan lagu Bring It Back.

Em, sebenernya masih rada bingung soal prompt. Semoga aja fanfict ini masih nyambung sama prompt #21, soalnya yang saya pikirin waktu lihat prompt itu cuma: harta, tahta, sama wanita. Yah, seperti inilah jadinya, wkwkwk. Semoga menghibur dan bermanfaat.

Wanna give me your review?

Sign,

kr-cokelat.


End file.
